


Fishing for Peace

by AwkwardPlatypus13



Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [10]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fishing, Gen, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPlatypus13/pseuds/AwkwardPlatypus13
Summary: Ryuunosuke teaches Torao how to fish.
Relationships: Tsunashi Ryuunosuke & Midou Torao
Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953208
Kudos: 8





	Fishing for Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Octobryuu Day 21: ZOOL
> 
> This is basically me enjoying a good ole country mouse and city mouse dynamic LOL

Ryuunosuke, barefoot with his jeans rolled up to his calves, walked along the shore of the lake on the outskirts of the cabin TRIGGER and ZOOL were currently staying in for a collaborative web show guest appearance. It had been a tense first day of shooting yesterday, with TRIGGER being very used to living together in close quarters, yet ZOOL was having a difficult time adjusting and getting used to limited contact with the outside world. Being the peacemaker that he is, Ryuu had spent much of his time trying to help make ZOOL feel more at ease and help settle any disputes that broke out. Now he was rejuvenating himself with a bit of fishing at daybreak while everyone was still asleep. At least, he thought everyone was asleep. 

“Why in the world are you up at this ungodly hour?” a deep voice from a short distance away made Ryuu stop and look to his right. It was Torao, looking disgustedly at the soft, wet grass he had to walk through to get to Ryuu.

“Torao-kun! I could ask the same about you, you’re dressed already.”

“Gave up on sleep. I was stuck with the bottom bunk under Touma. He snores louder than a motorcycle, and if I stayed one more minute listening to him I was gonna throw him and myself in the lake. I bet that Kujou kid snores and that’s why you’re out here too.”

With a hearty laugh, Ryuu shook his head. “Not at all, Tenn is a pretty angelic sleeper. Gaku sometimes snores, but I don’t really mind it much.”

“God, you’re too cheerful for this early,” Torao muttered under his breath. “What are you doing out here then?”

Gesturing to the dock that Ryuu had been en route to, he answered, “I had found some fishing gear yesterday, and the staff said it was fine if I used it. Fishing always makes me calm after a rough day, and it’s been a while since I had the chance. You can join me if you'd like.”

He scoffed in reply. “I’ve never fished before.”

“Ehh?! I can’t imagine… Not even goldfish scooping at a festival?”

Torao blinked. “D-Do I look like the type of guy that would do that?”

“I did it all the time as a kid… Used to scoop them for my brothers, eheh. Hey, how about I teach you how to fish, then?”

“Tch, why would I wanna fish,” Torao crossed his arms and glanced away.

“It’s better than being bored and waiting for something to do. I could head in and grab a couple of those beers left over from last night,” Ryuu added, trying to entice him.

With a grouchy sigh, Torao dropped his arms to his sides. “Whatever. It beats just pacing around, I guess.”

“Great! Head down to the dock where I have things set up. I’ll be right back to grab a second pole and the beer.” With that, Ryuu jogged back to the cabin.

Coming back a short time later, Ryuu walked onto the dock and up to where Torao was sitting dangling his legs over the edge. He was peering into the tacklebox, picking up a hook and poking the sharp end.

“You could cut yourself, you know. My little brother Kotaro got a hook caught in his arm the first time he went fishing.”

Torao startled, flinging the hook out of his hand then briskly grabbing it and putting it back where he found it. “Don’t scare me while holding it then!”

“Sorry, sorry,” he sheepishly smiled. Offering out his hand holding two beers to let Torao take one, he sat down next to him and set the pole and his own beer next to his other side. 

“Why are there all these funky-looking tchotchkes in this box?”

“Those are the lures! You connect it to the hook and line to attract a fish’s attention.”

“So, it’s kinda like adding a gold chain necklace to attract the attention of a lady to my open shirt?” Torao asked with a mischievous grin and raise of his eyebrows.

Ryuu’s brows did the inverse, crunching down in confusion. “I-If you say so, Torao-kun. But we aren’t using those today.”

“Huh? Then what do we use?”

“Pass me that container next to you.”

“This one—EEUGH!” He picked up a container with a lid balanced on top of it. The lid fell off as he began moving it, revealing wriggling earthworms. He nearly threw the container into Ryuu’s hands. “The hell, Tsunashi! What is this, a dokkiri?!”

Holding back a laugh, Ryuu picked up the worms that fell out and gently placed them back in the container. “It’s not a prank, I promise. We will use these to catch fish instead. My dad says it’s kinder to give a fish one last meal before taking their life.”

“I am  _ not _ touching those.”

“Fair enough. My brother in middle school doesn’t like them either, so I used to bait his hook all the time for him. Kota, though, he’s not afraid of them at all.”

“Alright fine I’ll try it. I’m not gonna be outshined by some kid I’ve never met.”

With a small, victorious smirk, Ryuu set the container aside. “Good. The poles already have lines on them so we just have to attach the hooks.” Reaching around Torao, Ryuu grabbed a couple of hooks and set one in Torao’s palm. “Now watch me, and tie your hook on.”

Torao watched Ryuu tie the hook on, run his tongue over the knot then tighten the knot. Once Ryuu looked at him, he fumbled a bit and tried to copy what he just saw. It took him a couple tries and a few cusses, but he threaded the hook and knotted it. Getting a non-verbal “I’m proud of you” grin and thumbs up from Ryuu, Torao forced a half grin. 

“Now what?”

“We add the bait.” Ryuu picked out a worm and held it between his thumb and pointer finger. “Just push it onto the hook through the middle, and make sure it’s far enough on the hook that it can’t fall off.”

Disgusted, Torao watched him demonstrate this. His brows knit together as Ryuu chose another worm and offered it to him. “I better catch a fish if I am seriously doing this,” he grumbled mostly to himself as he pinched the worm. “Eugh...It’s so slithery…”

“Ahah, you get used to it. Just be careful not to just cut into the worm, you have to poke through it with a little force.”

Torao did as instructed while muttering “Ew, disgusting, why am I here,” until his hook was finally baited. Wiping his hand on his pants, he looked at Ryuu with a still distorted expression. “And you gotta do that every time?”

Ryuu nodded with a note of sympathy in his tone. “If it falls off or the fish eat it, yep. But on the bright side, it’s time to fish!”

He tossed his line into the water and let out more slack, and Torao followed suit.

“...Now what?”

With one hand, Ryuu held onto his fishing rod and pulled the tab on his can of beer. “Now, Torao-kun, we sit and wait.”

“And you do this for  _ fun _ ?”

“Yep! And a chance to clear your head. And for a way to put food on the table.”

“...Right. You really are a legit fisherman’s son…”

“And proud of it. My dad works hard at what he does,” Ryuu said before looking out onto the lake and taking a sip of beer. “It’s pretty out here at sunrise…”

“...Yeah I guess it is.” Resigning himself to having to sit there for who knows how long, Torao opened his beer and took a long sip. Not having much to say and a mutual desire for silence, the two men sat on the edge of the dock and watched the sun gradually travel higher in the sky. Eventually, something pulled on Torao’s line, making him startle upright.

“Eh— Ryuu— What do I do??”

Shaking the cobwebs out of his relaxed brain, Ryuu answered, “Ah, start reeling it in! Not so fast, not so fast! You might knock it off the hook. That’s it, and start pulling back.”

Leaning backward awkwardly as he kept reeling, Torao started laughing. “Look at that, I actually caught something! Ahah!” Soon the fish was out of the water and Torao beamed with pride.

Ryuu stood up and helped carefully bring his line over the dock and lie the fish down. “Nice job, Torao-kun! Your first fish!” Kneeling in front of it, Ryuu took the hook out of its mouth then dropped it into a tub of water that had been next to the tackle box. Torao stood up with his hands on his hips and looked down on the fish. With a mischievous smirk, he picked up the tub and began briskly marching down the dock.

“W-Wait, Torao-kun, where are you going?” Ryuu got up and stared blankly.

“I’m gonna go rub this in the guys’ faces, then cook it up and eat it!”

“Wait for me, then! I can help you cook it properly!” he called after him as he began jogging to catch up to the giddy twenty-one-year old.


End file.
